This invention relates in general to ironing equipment and, more particularly, to a compact, collapsible ironing apparatus including means for automatic iron lifting.
The invention constitutes an improvement of the ironing apparatus set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,591, issued Feb. 14, 1967, to the present inventor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide ironing apparatus which compactly and unitarily comprises an iron, support linkage therefor, and means for supporting and securing an ironing board in conjunction with the support linkage and wherein the iron is supported in a configuration for providing extremely facile handling during ironing operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide such ironing apparatus which is of a folding nature for providing extremely compact configuration, when folded, requiring minimum storage space during disuse.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which includes an ironing board and support means therefor which are readily moveable between storage and use orientations and are of collapsible configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such ironing apparatus which is lightweight so as to be amenable to easy handling by even a small person, yet which provides extremely simple installation, unfolding and set-up for ready use, and subsequent folding for storage.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of such ironing apparatus which incorporates automatic iron supporting means so that, upon termination of any ironing movement for whatever purpose, such as for changing the work, shifting same on the board, etc., the iron is configurable in a position lifted above the board, thereby sparing the user the heretofore tedious and laborious procedure of carrying the iron to a resting place and returning same to the work.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus for providing a lifting force for the iron for resort to heavy manual lifting of the iron, and which lifting force facilitates the raising of the iron from an ironing board surface on which it is located during ironing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such ironing apparatus which includes provision for causing the iron to be restrained against movement, floating, or shifting if manually released when in a position lifted above the board, so that the iron will remain poised with relation to the work as presented by the user in readiness for resuming ironing operations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such ironing apparatus which maintains components in operative condition to avoid any inadvertent, accidental or premature collapsing and yet disposing such components for easy, selective return to collapsed, stored condition.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such ironing apparatus which, upon termination of ironing operations, allows the iron to be stored while still hot without danger to persons or apparatus.
Among further objects of the present invention are the provisions of such ironing apparatus which is of simplified, economical construction, providing but few simple parts fabricated of durable materials to render the apparatus resistant to failure and breakdown; which is economical in production; which is extremely reliable in usage; and which eliminates the heretofore accepted inconvenience associated with the storing of ironing boards and ironers.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such ironing apparatus which may be used in conjunction with a conventional ironing board if desired, and without requiring modification of the ironing board.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such ironing apparatus which can be used with virtually any selected type of conventional dry or steam type iron of the hand-held variety; being amenable to facile securement to, and lifting of, irons of various different manufacturers, yet without requiring modification of the iron.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such ironing apparatus including an ironing board which is of a collapsible nature for being folded into a compact storage condition.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.